


Sleepover

by KatyaMorrigan



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kaz loving Inej's hair, Kissing, Living Together, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Wholesome, Wylan is the ultimate wingman, general softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaMorrigan/pseuds/KatyaMorrigan
Summary: Wylan manages to convince Kaz to spend the night at the Van Eck mansion after a lovely meal with himself, Jesper, and Inej. Inej is delighted to have some extra time with Kaz. It's just cute.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of my NaNoWriMo writing challenge this year - one oneshot a day, every day for the whole of November. I'm following the SOFTober 2020 prompts by @wafflesandkruge on Instagram to give me some fluffy starting points for the coming month of fics.  
> The prompt for today was "stay".  
> I hope you enjoy!

Wylan and Jesper lived in what was undoubtedly the nicest house along the Geldstraat. At least, once the suspicious hole in the upstairs office’s floor had been repaired. It seemed the Jan Van Eck hadn’t taken much care in his storing of acid up there, and a nasty burn had wrecked the dining room ceiling some few weeks before he had been arrested by the Ketterdam officials for conspiracy. Fortunately, his oldest son and heir to the family fortune had been happy enough to take on the house and restore it to full glory following his father’s trial.

Inej was equally lucky to have been allowed to stay in the Van Eck mansion prior to her leaving. Wylan had made it clear to everyone from Matthias to Kaz himself that the old house was theirs now, and they were all welcome to take a bedroom. Nina and Matthias had stayed for a few nights before they left for Fjerda, but Inej had taken the offer as literally as possible. She didn’t dislike the Slat, with its imposing view over the Staves and convenience for work, but it wasn’t the most pleasant building. It had undergone a lot of positive development under the gloved hands of Kaz Brekker, but it still retained some of its musty smell and generally unpleasant atmosphere.

There was none of that in Wylan’s house. He had employed a few servants to take care of them well, all paid fantastically and offered the services of the house for their own use, and all from the poorer areas of Ketterdam where most people struggled to even afford bread. Inej knew that there was a level of guilt for the reputation of the Van Eck household that weighed on Wylan as the sole inheritor of it all (Alys Van Eck had since gone missing, and seemed to have moved in with her old piano teacher to take care of her baby), but she really couldn’t fault him for the way that he was using the wealth now. And it certainly made life there very much comfortable.

She lived in the top floor bedroom, overlooking the Geldstraat. The room had been wainscoted with dark wood and fabulous midnight blue wallpaper inlaid with golden fleur-de-lis. All of the furniture was worn just the right amount – soft leather on the ottoman beside a dark vanity with a gold-framed mirror, sheets slightly creased from the linen closet, a few chips taken from the ornate columns of her four-poster bed. Inej loved the colour scheme of the room, and especially loved the enormous south-facing windows that flooded it with light from sunrise to sunset. The sill was wide enough for her to sit up there very comfortably, looking out onto the street and, if she craned her head just a little, at the waves that lapped around First Harbour.

It was very comfortable, living there with two of her best friends as though nothing had really changed. Jesper often joined Inej in her room in the evenings, watching the sun go down and chatting a mile a minute about everything they had experienced together. Sometimes she would share a book with Wylan, reading stories that she had loved as a child aloud so that he too could learn about the Suli heritage she adored. She was so grateful to have other people in the house: Inej wasn’t a lonely person, having dealt with isolation for so many of her early years, but the absence that she felt from not living in the Slat anymore weighed on her mind.

Inej still saw Kaz plenty. They were still business partners, colleagues as far as the term went within gang culture, and so she was with him every day that she was needed for work. But beyond the few hours of debriefing and organising of plans, Inej didn’t see him nearly as much as she would like. He had been made the same offer to move into the Van Eck Mansion, but had declined even once he knew that Inej had taken a room. Why, she didn’t know.

He was welcome to make his own choices, of course, and Inej would never be the person to try to persuade Dirtyhands into plans he had no investment in. But it did mean they were rarely alone, and that the times they were tended to be strictly work-related – stake-outs and reconnaissance missions weren’t the most intimate of settings.

However, Wylan had done her a great favour, and invited Kaz to dinner one evening at the Van Eck Mansion. Their lovely cook had bought a fabulous goose that would serve far more than their usual three diners, and so Kaz would be doing them a favour to help eat up the excess food. Inej was quietly impressed by Wylan’s planning – they had a cold-box, and the goose would easily keep for a few weeks. But Kaz didn’t need to know about that. He was joining them for a meal, and that was enough.

The day rolled around, and Kaz arrived as he usually did – silently, and with little notice. His knock on the door was harsh and curt, sending a servant running to the dining room where Jesper, Wylan and Inej all waited.

“Mr Brekker is here?”

Jesper snorted. “Trust him to make an entrance rather than just coming straight in. I’ll get him.”

Inej and Wylan looked at each other in anticipation.

“Are you nervous at all?” she asked.

“I have no reason to be,” Wylan smiled. “I’m providing dinner for a Barrel boss – he’s the one at my disposal.”

She laughed at that, and Jesper reentered with Kaz in tow to the sight of the two of them giggling together.

“Did I miss something?” the lanky boy said as he sat down in his place again. Kaz waited, standing, for further indication. “Just sit anywhere you weirdo, nobody minds.”

Kaz took the seat opposite Inej at the rectangular table, beside Wylan. He rested his cane on the leg of the table and carefully took off his gloves, laying them beside his plate before looking up at Inej and giving a slight smile. It was more than she had expected, and she offered a warm smile back.

“You missed nothing,” Wylan said idly, “we were just chatting.”

“Well that’s good. I’d hate to be left out of an inside joke later on because Mr Overly Courteous decided to wait by the door.”

“I didn’t want to intrude,” Kaz said.

“We literally offered that you could live here,” Jesper replied with a laugh. “You’re allowed to come and go as you please.”

“To be fair, we’re assuming he doesn’t already do that without us knowing,” Wylan pointed out. Kaz’s expression drew into a slight smirk.

“Always best to know that I’m welcome.”

It was going to be a good evening.

The cook brought out the goose, as well as several other dishes and some nice wines that had been delivered by an old associate of the Van Eck’s. Soon they were eating and chatting as they always did, Kaz cutting in every so often as well. He was not the most talkative of company, but that was never why his presence was requested anyway. Inej could tell that he was enjoying himself even from the limited changes in his body language – there was a lack of the usual tension in his body, he was eating and drinking freely, and occasionally he would even grace them with a smile. Her heart seemed to move a little bit every time there was that brief upturn of his lips before he raised a glass or a forkful of food to them, and every single time, Kaz’s eyes would find hers. The stories that she and the boys were sharing were ones they had told each other a dozen times over. They were being told again for the benefit of Kaz, so that he could share in their enjoyment for once.

Inej found herself relaxing far more easily than she had expected. Kaz being there was so unusual that she had prepared herself to feel a little out of place with him seated opposite her as they ate and talked, but as it was, his careful glances at her only helped to ease her thoughts.

The meal finished some hour or so later, with puddings being brought out as the dishes were cleared, and Wylan fetched a pack of cards from the dresser so that they could play casually. Of course, Kaz never quite managed to play in the spirit of the general relaxedness, and he beat them all squarely round after round. But nobody minded. Inej was full and warm, and could join in the scolding that Jesper was giving him with an amused air. Kaz gave her a raised eyebrow that nearly made her hiccup, but otherwise it was comfortable and fun.

None of the diners were aware of how late it was getting until the large grandfather clock in the hallway let out a noisy volley of chimes, informing them that it was approaching ten o’clock.

“I suppose I should leave soon,” Kaz said, sighing and picking up his gloves from the table. “Thank you for inviting me, all of you. This was…”

He trailed off, his gaze alighting on Inej, and she gave a soft grin.

“It was lovely,” she concluded.

“You don’t have to go,” Wylan said. “There’s still rooms in the house, and we have spare nightclothes and things like that. You can spend the night here and head back in the morning.”

“I haven’t locked up the Slat properly,” Kaz said, but it was clear that Wylan was not going to let the option pass.

“If you give me the key, I can get one of the servants to check everything is locked up.”

“I don’t want to put you to any more trouble.”

“For Ghezen’s sake Kaz, just stay here,” Jesper grinned. “We all want you here.”

Kaz looked towards Inej again, and she gave him an encouraging nod.

“I would like it if you stayed with us,” she said, wondering how much was too much. Kaz often made his mind up well before discussions ended, and she didn’t want to fight a battle that had already been lost. But he was considering what she was saying, and he hadn’t yet put his gloves back on.

“How much threatening would be needed to make sure your servant does the job properly?” he asked of Wylan, who made an exasperated noise.

“Don’t you dare threaten my servants!” he exclaimed. “Just give me the key and I’ll sort it.”

Kaz handed over the large key, and Wylan left to ensure the Slat did not suffer in its owner’s absence. Inej was alone with Jesper and Kaz, who were both looking at her.

“I think we all know which room Kaz is going to stay in,” Jesper smiled. “I’ll just go and find a spare nightshirt.”

He threw a wink around the doorframe at Inej as he disappeared from sight, and she couldn’t help chuckling even as the realisation that she and Kaz would have the night together sank in. It was what she had wanted for so long – dedicated time with the boy she loved, time to spend simply being with each other. She thought about how Wylan had fully enabled this to happen, and felt a surge of affection for the boys she lived with too.

Inej started to put away the cards still left out on the table, and Kaz grouped together their wine glasses so that they could be more easily collected by the staff. There were no words exchanged between them, but Inej could almost feel the growing and shrinking of the space between them as they moved around the table. Kaz reached past her to grab the cork for the wine bottle, and she could feel the warmth and closeness of his arm as it moved past her stomach. When there were no more meaningless tasks to distract them from each other, Inej finally looked at Kaz. He was offering one of his rare smiles, and had lifted his arm for her.

“Will you show me where your room is?” he asked. Inej smiled back, and looped her arm through his.

“This way.”

She took him up the large wooden stairs, past Wylan and Jesper’s room at the top of the landing, and up the second flight of stairs. It felt very grown-up, leading her significant other from the richly decorated dining room of a mercher’s house to the topmost floor. Inej felt herself smiling without meaning to.

When she opened the door to her room, Kaz walked in first. He stood in the very centre of the room and looked around, taking in the beautiful wallpaper and elegant furniture as Inej went to the oil lamps and lit them, throwing a soft glow over the golden highlights that shimmered across everything.

“You’re happy with everything here?” Kaz asked, going over to the vanity and placing a hand on it as he looked out of the window.

“I do think Jesper and Wylan gave me the nicest room in the house,” she said, joining him in admiring the sky. She could never tell how much of the world Kaz picked up on in an aesthetic sense – she was seeing the stars, watching their bright light, but Kaz may well be stood at the window for dramatic effect. That was much more like him, in all honesty.

“I mean,” he said, pausing for a second before continuing, “you’re happy living here rather than somewhere else?”

“Like the Slat?”

“Yes.”

“Well,” Inej sighed, “I preferred being closer to you. But it’s so dark in the Slat. There’s no light that comes in unless you sit on the roof.”

“You aren’t opposed to sitting on the roof.” Kaz gave her an amused look, and Inej grinned.

“That’s true. But I like being here because it’s warmer, and more comfortable. I feel safer.”

Kaz put an arm around her waist, and Inej leaned into his side, feeling his heart beat slow and thick through his waistcoat.

“You know that I would always rather you be safe and happy and comfortable rather than be with me.”

That was as close to an emotional confession as Kaz ever got, and Inej treated it as such. She looked up at him, and saw the furrow of his brow.

“We can have both,” she said, the words coming out like a question. “I can be all of those things and still be near to you. I don’t have to give up anything.”

Kaz said nothing, just inhaled slowly and leaned his head on the top of hers. Inej wrapped both arms around Kaz’s middle, and he pulled her closer again.

“Shall we get ready for bed?” he asked, and Inej nodded.

They went to the nearest bathroom, where Jesper had left a nightshirt on the side of the tub. Inej filled the sink with warm water, adding her favourite cleansing oils and soap. She rolled up her sleeves as Kaz did the same, and they both washed their faces and necks in the lightly scented water. Kaz passed her a towel, and they dried themselves.

Inej was already feeling sleepy, and yawned heavily as she hung her towel on the hook once more. She realised Kaz was looking at her again, and returned his look tentatively. He reached forwards and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“It’s okay,” she said, “I tie it up again properly before I sleep.”

“May I help?” Kaz asked.

Inej nodded. She left Kaz in the bathroom to change his clothes, and returned to her bedroom to do the same.

When he came back, he was wearing just a loose white shirt and some drawers underneath. He looked so human and free compared to his normally sensible style of dress. There was no harsh line along his shoulders or chest, no clean-cut lines of tailored coats and trousers. Kaz looked like any other person does when they are sleepy – and it made Inej’s heart swell.

He caught her looking and ran a self-conscious hand through his hair.

“How may I help?” he asked, sitting on the side of the bed beside Inej. She had just taken her long braid out, and was unwinding the final plaiting at the top.

“You can brush it out, and I will retie it.”

Inej went to her vanity and fetched the lovely pearl-handled hairbrush that Wylan had gifted to her. She passed it to Kaz, and sat down again. He tentatively raised a hand to her head and stroked the soft baby hairs beside her temples. Inej sighed.

Kaz began to brush her hair with a gentleness that surprised her even now. How could someone known as Dirtyhands be so reverent? He carefully brushed through the ends of her hair, working up to the crown of her head, separating her hair into sections and then brushing each of them. Every pull of the brush was counterbalanced by a delicate hand on the back of her head, making sure he didn’t tug too hard. It felt like the most tender kind of worship.

Kaz ran his fingers through her hair and leaned forward, pressing a kiss above her ear.

“Done.”

Inej lifted her hands and checked her hair for knots and tangles – it was all as smooth and soft as silk, and it took her barely any time to twist it back into a long braid. Kaz put his hands on her waist as she did so, holding onto her at a slight distance until she lowered her arms, and then wrapped himself more closely around her. His head rested on her shoulder, and Inej pulled her sleeves over her hands so that she could lay them on top of his.

“Ready for bed?” she whispered.

“Yes.”

Kaz got up and blew out the lamps around the room, leaving the one on the nightstand to continue burning a little longer. Inej slipped under the sheets and waited for him to join her. He crossed the room silently, lifting up the covers and climbing in beside her, letting out a small groan as he lifted his bad leg. Inej turned onto her side to face him, and Kaz blew out the final light before facing her as well.

In the darkness, Inej could just make out the blurry outline of Kaz’s sharp face, and his eyes stood out as black pools in an otherwise grey haze. She moved a little closer, and his mouth swam into focus. Kaz was giving her the soft smile that was even rarer than any other – it was one she saw after they kissed, when they were able to, the one she was given when there was nobody else in the room. It was the smile Kaz seemed to reserve for Inej only. She raised a hand to his face, resting it on his clothed shoulder and checking for any hint of discomfort.

“How are you today?” she whispered.

“You can touch me.”

Inej crept forwards again as she laid her hand on his cheek, smoothing over the slight stubble along his jaw with her thumb, and watching as their skin tones blended in the dark. They were just here, just the two of them. Nothing else mattered.

“Will you kiss me?” Kaz murmured. Inej smiled.

“Of course.”

Kaz cupped her face just as she held his, and leaned forwards. Their lips met softly, slowly, and with the same tenderness that had coloured the evening to this point. Kaz pulled Inej closer and she obliged, wrapping her arms around his neck as he sighed gently against her mouth. It was still not something they could always do together, but when they could, Inej finally felt like kissing was the best thing in the world. There was nothing like these moments, with Kaz holding her so close to him as he stroked her face, completely connected in a way that had long felt impossible.

They broke apart, lips still almost touching, and smiled together in the dark.

“I love you,” Inej mouthed. Kaz pressed another kiss to her lips.

They lay like that for some time, faces so close, watching the other in the shadow of the night until their eyes begin to drift shut. Inej rolled over and prepared to sleep. She shuffled so that Kaz could still reach for her, and he threw an arm over her stomach so that he could curl himself against her back. His hand found hers, and they fell asleep like that, holding hands in a bed that had always been theirs to share.

Inej slept the best she ever had that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, guess who tried to do too much and struggled with burnout... this bitch.  
> I will be catching up on all the fics I planned to write, it just may take a while. Generally though, I feel like this one could be better. Maybe it's just the self-doubt from taking a break from the writing over the weekend. We'll see. Let me know what you think, this is defintiely one I'll rewrite at a later date to make sure it's up to my usual standard.
> 
> The next prompt is "dance", and will be a Wesper fic.


End file.
